Lock You Up
by stillewolfie
Summary: "Entah mengapa semua yang ada padamu membuatku suka." — AU. [#MonthlyFFA] [#FebruaryConfession] Semi-M. Tanjirou/Zenitsu.


**Normal POV**

Kisah akan dimulai dengan sore sebagai suasana.

Ketika mendapati angin membuat sebuah afeksi, kedua mata yang dari awal tertutup akibat hilangnya kesadaran seketika menjadi sebuah refleksi. Iris kuning terlihat berkabut, mencoba untuk memperhatikan segala sesuatu. Telinga mendengar suara menderu, koakan gagak yang membentang di bawah langit yang kian menjauh, serta percikan udara dengan sebuah perubahan suhu membuatnya tahu bahwa selama ini dia telah jatuh tertidur.

Agatsuma Zenitsu mengerang, dia mengutuk segala bentuk pekerjaan sebagai salah satu anggota dari dewan siswa.

Pukul lima sore adalah jam krusial untuk siswa—bukan untuk akademis, melainkan berlatih dalam rangka menyenangkan diri. Ekstrakulikuler telah selesai sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu, mengartikan bahwa akademi telah menyepi karena penghuni pun perlahan memulangkan diri. Zenitsu tidak berucap apa-apa, dia terlalu malas untuk menatap tumpukan kertas yang harus diperiksa dalam rangka festival kebudayaan—menuruti _senior_ dengan tiga pacar merupakan kewajiban yang harus dilakukan oleh anak kelas dua. Zenitsu adalah anak dengan sikap penurut, baik, pengertian: meski tampang kesal selalu ia tampilkan terhadap Tengen serta tingkahnya yang kurang ajar.

Zenitsu mengucek mata, menatap ke luar jendela—tawa dari gerombolan anak perempuan dapat terdengar dari lantai tiga. Memiliki telinga yang tajam merupakan sebuah anugerah, ia pun tak pernah menyesal untuk mendapatkan segala sesuatu yang diberikan oleh sesuatu di atas sana. Walau tidak terlihat, Zenitsu adalah anak yang taat—jika ada waktu, ia akan meluangkan hati serta pikiran untuk mengunjungi kuil dan memberikan amal pada orang-orang yang membutuhkan.

Zenitsu membuka ponsel, memeriksa beberapa pesan. Dari Uzui Tengen, Kakek, Uzui Tengen, Kaigaku-_niisan_, Kakek, Kakek, Kaigaku-_niisan_, Murata-_senpai_, Himejima-_sensei_, Kamado Tanjirou—

**Tep.**

Seketika, kedua alis mengernyit. _Tunggu_.

Ia menatap lagi—melongo. _Kamado Tanjirou, katanya._

"_Senpai, aku di sini. Di depan pintu."_

Zenitsu mengerjap, seolah heran dengan kalimat yang tertera.

Hingga ada kalanya, ia ingin percaya—bahwa orang itu ada di sana, di seberang ruangan.

Zenitsu menggeser pintu bagai kilat. Ia sama sekali tidak siap kala mendapati lelaki lain dengan seragam _kendo_ sedang berdiri tegap, kulit berkeringat, dan memegang ponsel merah di tangan kanan—kini sedang tersenyum dengan mata membola antusias.

"T-Tanjirou?"

Yang dipanggil pun tersenyum lebar, "Zenitsu-_senpai_!"

.

.

.

**LOCK YOU UP**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba by Koyoharu Gotouge**

**Lock You Up by stillewolfie**

**Tanjirou K. & Zenitsu A.**

OOC, alternate universe, typos, etc.

.

.

**Dedicated** for **Monthly FFA** **(Monthly** **F**an**F**iction **A**ddict**) February** on **2020**

_Theme_ – _**Confession**_

.

.

Terlalu sulit untuk mengerti jalan pikiran Kamado Tanjirou.

Zenitsu tidak pernah tahu sejak kapan mereka bisa dekat, namun dirinya mengingat saat masa orientasi sekolah—ketika pemuda kuning bertingkah galak dan memaksa bocah itu untuk melepaskan anting yang dianggap sebagai warisan keluarga. Karena bertingkah melawan dan tidak ingin dipaksa, Zenitsu meminta Tanjirou untuk memilih—melepaskan benda tersebut atau hormat bendera. Sikap keras kepala adalah sebuah kelebihan—pemuda berambut merah kehitaman pun menerima pilihan kedua. Hormat bendera selama lima jam bukanlah apa-apa baginya, meski terpaksa tidak masuk akibat dehidrasi saat hari esok menjelang.

"Tanjirou," Zenitsu tidak paham. _Demi Dewa Petir, ia benar-benar tidak mau memahami tingkah pemuda itu sekarang_. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pemuda yang masih mengenakan _kendogi_**[1]** pun hanya bisa tersenyum, kedua mata merah berbinar positif, memberikan kesan sayang yang amat berarti. "Membaringkanmu. Kenapa? _Senpai_ lebih suka di atas?"

"Bukan begitu," Zenitsu berdesis. Ia menahan napas ketika wajah Tanjirou mendekat, menciumi aroma—mambaui tubuhnya. "K-Kau—uh! Hei, apa-apaan!"

"_Senpai_ harum sekali, aku menyukainya." Kedua tangan menjadi penghalang. Zenitsu tidak bisa lepas ketika Tanjirou menarik dan memaksa dirinya untuk berbaring pada sebuah meja panjang. Ujung hidung terus bergerak, meresap segala sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya menggelepar bahagia. "Entah mengapa semua yang ada padamu membuatku suka."

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau mabuk, hah?" Dada mereka berhimpitan, wajah berpaling ke kanan dengan semburat merah. "T-Tunggu, kau tidak membawa alkohol ke sekolah, 'kan? Kau bisa dikenakan hukuman berat—"

"Aku dalam keadaan sadar, kok. Lihat." Pipi disentuh oleh tangan kasar, dua pasang mata terlihat bertatapan dalam waktu singkat. Senyum pada wajah tampan berambut merah membuatnya tanpa sadar terlihat merana. "Aku merindukanmu. Dari kemarin, kemarin, dan kemarinnya lagi—bahkan saat sedang berlatih tadi, _senpai_ tak pernah menghilang dari pikiranku."

Zenitsu terdiam, ia mengerling panik. Perasaan malu mulai menjalar dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Tidak pernah mungkin dia membayangkan dirinya dengan adik kelas yang sangat populer dalam bidang bela diri ini berada dalam posisi membingungkan dengan pengakuan bak seorang gadis.

"Jangan bercanda," Zenitsu berbisik. Dia takkan siap kalau Tanjirou akan melakukan hal yang ada di pikirannya. _Tanjirou tidak mungkin menciumnya, 'kan? _"Lepaskan aku. Kau harus pulang, membersihkan diri, belajar, dan istirahat. Aku perlu melakukan—"

"Kesibukanmu membuat kita jadi jarang bertemu," Tanjirou merengut. Pemuda itu memelas, menatap kakak kelas tercinta yang sudah berada dalam kurungan tubuh agar tak terlepas. "Aku ingin menemuimu, tidak boleh?"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk kita terus bertemu."

"Ada."

Zenitsu mendelik. Ia tidak akan pernah mengakui mengenai debaran jantung yang mulai merusak hati. "Apa katamu?"

"Ada alasan yang membuat kita agar terus bertemu." Tanjirou mendekatkan wajah. Ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Kedua mata merah terlihat bijaksana sekaligus tajam, senyum misterius namun penuh makna terlihat jelas. "Menyukaimu adalah alasan. Mencintaimu merupakan kesenangan. Merindukanmu seolah membuatku berada di neraka."

Tanjirou terkekeh ketika mendapati wajah Zenitsu yang tersentak, menatapnya dengan penuh keheranan luar biasa. "Aku mengutipnya dari majalah teman." – lanjut sang pemuda bermata merah.

"…jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda." Zenitsu berteriak dalam hati ketika bibir bawahnya dikecup mesra. "Perlu kubuktikan?"

Genggaman mereka semakin mengerat. Tanjirou menahan kekuatan Zenitsu yang terlihat berusaha untuk lepas dari kuncian. Ia merasa senang karena kekuatan fisik sebagai pemain _kendo_ merupakan kelebihan yang kali ini dapat digunakan. Zenitsu pun tak pernah sadar bahwa dibalik sikap lembut dan dewasa, Tanjirou memiliki keagresifan layaknya hewan buas; dia adalah bocah dengan api terpendam, seorang pemaksa dengan segala keegoisan, serta keinginan dominasi yang cukup besar. Kedua mata kuning bagai kilat dapat melihat semuanya dari bawah—pemuda yang saat ini sedang menguncinya agar tidak terlepas kini hanya bisa terheran-heran.

"Kau ingin kita melakukannya?"

"A-Apa?"

Tanjirou terkekeh, tersenyum manis. "Kudengar dari Murata-_san_ kalau kau hanya bisa melakukannya bersama orang yang kau cintai. Karena itulah, aku hanya ingin melakukan _itu_ dengan _senpai_."

Zenitsu terdiam dengan pelototan, otak seolah beku akibat sebuah perhatian. Sebagai seorang lelaki sehat dengan mimpi basah yang selalu rutin terjadi sekali dalam sebulan, tentu ia paham dengan penjelasan singkat Tanjirou mengenai sesuatu bersifat intim dan romansa. Namun tidak mungkin hal tersebut dapat terjadi, 'kan? _Mereka sama-sama lelaki, demi tuhan!_

Zenitsu tersentak ketika kancing seragam mulai terbuka. Bibir sang adik kelas mulai mengucup daun telinga. Pipi seketika memerah dengan perasaan tak terkira. "T-Tunggu, Tanjirou! Kita tidak boleh—ngh! Kau gila!?"

"Kenapa?" Aksi tertahan. Mereka kembali bertatap.

"Kenapa, katamu?" Zenitsu menahan napas. Degupan jantung mereka membuat telinganya semakin merah. "Kita tidak bisa melakukannya! Ini sekolah! J-Juga—"

"Juga?"

"Aku laki-laki, Bodoh!"

"Lalu?" Tanjirou bersiap menyerang, Zenitsu menahannya seperti aksi seorang perawan. "Sesama lelaki bisa melakukannya. Kau tidak tahu?"

"B-B-Bukan begitu!" _Apa-apaan wajah polosnya itu? _Zenitsu tidak tahan karena gemas. "Tanjirou, lepas. Kali ini, aku serius."

Kernyitan terlihat pada dahi bekas luka, anting bergoyang akibat angin sore memasuki jendela. "Aku juga serius."

Tanjirou adalah kepala batu. Zenitsu merupakan seorang penurut. Masalah ini takkan pernah selesai sebelum segalanya dapat tersusun secara lurus.

Wajahnya memelas ketika Tanjirou kembali mendekat—mengecup pipinya. Tangan terselip dibalik seragam, mengelus pinggang dan melonggarkan ikatan celana. Iris merah menajam, keringat membasahi pelipis, kecupan pipi digantikan dengan ciuman pada ujung bibir. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka bertatapan, mencoba memahami anomali yang terjadi karena sebuah perubahan suasana.

"_Ne_, _Senpai_…" Zenitsu mengigit bibir sembari menyumpah dalam hati. Napas Tanjirou terdengar berat, ia tahu mengapa demikian. "…bolehkah?"

Karena itulah, Zenitsu tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Berdebat dengan Tanjirou mengartikan sebuah kesalahan. Penyelesaian adalah jalan buntu, melakukan apa yang diminta merupakan suatu kebenaran pilu. Kedua tangan memeluk leher Tanjirou, menerima segala masa depan yang akan terjadi akibat perbuatan mereka di sebuah ruangan yang perlahan meredup.

"…iya, lakukan saja."

.

.

_**ended**_

.

.

.

_**omake**_

.

.

Tanjirou terdiam ketika melihat majalah dewasa yang disodorkan kepadanya.

Dia tidak paham mengapa terdapat wanita setengah telanjang sedang berpose seksi di dalamnya. Ia heran mengapa teman-teman di klub _kendo_ memiliki nafsu liar bak orang mesum tanpa pembelajaran. Setelah berlatih, siswa diwajibkan untuk berganti pakaian di ruang ganti. Penasaran dengan gerombolan di ujung ruangan, Tanjirou malah menemukan Murata dan teman-teman sedang mengerumuni majalah dewasa edisi _'temukan-aku-di-kotak-cokelatmu!'_

"Kau menyukai gadis yang seperti apa?" Suatu hari, salah satu temannya bertanya. "Yang besar atau biasa saja?"

Inosuke mengabaikan sambil menggerutu, ia lebih memilih menjauh dari topik mesum itu dan berganti baju. Namun, Tanjirou tidak. Ia berpikir. _Dia benar-benar sedang berpikir_.

"Mungkin … yang pirang?" Bisiknya. Bayangan bukan menunjukkan seorang perempuan manis dengan rambut pirang panjang, melainkan lelaki tulen yang tidak menarik dan membosankan. "…juga, dia baik."

"Pirang? Wah, seleramu tinggi sekali! Kau menyukai gadis-gadis eropa?" Murata bersemangat. Segera ia menyodorkan salah satu majalah berwarna putih yang menampilkan sosok gadis pirang dengan pakaian sekolah sedang terlentang, memperlihatkan belahan dada serta paha putih yang terkesan halus layaknya papan seluncur. Tanjirou lagi-lagi tak mampu berbicara, membayangkan sesuatu. Karena kemesuman tak tahu malu, pikirannya mendadak berkabut.

_Ah._

Tanjirou merindukannya. _Dia, lelaki itu._

Hingga mata merah tak sengaja melihat jam dinding—nyaris pukul lima. Ia berpikir sebentar sebelum pergi dan meninggalkan teman-temannya di sana tanpa berganti pakaian agar segera pulang.

_Tanjirou hanya ingin melihat Zenitsu, untuk saat ini._

.

.

_this is all for the selfish me  
you have to stay just as you are right now_

_i'm drunk with your scent, getting hazy again  
don't get plucked away, please_

**inspired** by – big bang: **bae bae  
the first mini album soundtrack: always**

.

.

**lock you up** – fin.

.

.

**A/N**: saya hanya berharap semoga akhir dari fandom ini adalah sesuatu yang baik.

**[1]** _**kendogi**_: pakaian khusus para _kenshi_ (sebutan pemain _kendo_) berwarna putih dengan bawahan hitam.

**mind to review?**


End file.
